


The Weakness in Me

by belovedplank



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some song-meme thing along the lines of 'write a drabble based on the title of XXXX song on your playlist' </p><p>I ended up with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weakness in Me

You’ve always told me that emotions are a weakness. That I needed to remain detached, to carefully observe the people around me so as to be able to play on their weak emotional sentiments. 

But you were wrong. Today, I finally managed to come out top in our final battle. And this is not due to any of your teachings, rather, it is due to me ignoring one of your most fundamental ones. 

My love for Clark is far from a weakness in me. He is my strength. We have a destiny, and bringing you down was only the beginning. Goodbye Lionel.


End file.
